Start Again
by Crowny
Summary: Série de ficlets - Rencontre incongru, évènement passé ou moment de vie. Des couples rares et d'autres pas tant que ça. Nos héros se lancent dans de nouvelles aventures, qu'elles soient parsemés d'embûches ou simplement un bout de quotidien. / Nouveau : LUHAN
1. Edito et ZoLu

Tout le monde le sait, One Piece appartient à Oda, je ne fais donc qu'emprunter (et maltraiter -encore que-) ses merveilleux personnages. En fait je lui ai piqué Zoro, mais chuuut faut pas lui dire ! ;) Bref. Ici sera donc un recueil de ficlets en tout genre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Sinon n'hésitez surtout pas à me proposer des couples inédits (avec un minimum de mise en scène) ou des moments oubliés de One Piece, peu importe, si je suis inspirée je pourrai écrire la proposition ! Par contre, merci de ne pas proposer de ZoSan, je ne supporte pas ce pairing donc je ne risque pas d'écrire sur eux un jour en tant que couple... Ah, et pas d'OC non plus, cela va de sois ! Par contre je n'écris pas de lemon, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas en écrire, lime ça passe encore.

En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas ;)

* * *

_Il serrait la vivre card dont le bord ne cessait de brûler contre son coeur. Jamais il n'avait eu autant mal que lorsqu'il avait su que ce bout de papier représentait la mort en sursis de son propriétaire légitime. A tout moment il pouvait tomber, raide mort, alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, il était en pleine forme. Tout ça parce qu'il avait donné dix ans de sa vie pour vivre et sauver en vain son frère. Mais ça, Zoro ne pouvait l'accepter. Jamais il ne laisserai son capitaine mourir ainsi, pour qu'il soit sauf il donnerai sa vie car il savait qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre sans lui à ses côté. Et ça, il le ferai, sans aucune hésitation._


	2. ShanksMakino

**A Jamais**

_Makino espère. Avant il y avait Luffy et son chapeau de paille qui lui rappelé son aimé, mais à son tour, il était parti. Maintenant seul l'espoir reste, l'espoir de le revoir un jour._

* * *

Attendre. C'était une notion que Makino connaissait bien. Attendre la livraison de Saké de la semaine était une routine. Attendre le NewsCo pour avoir des nouvelles de Luffy en était une également. Attendre l'arrivé de Dadan venue du Mont Corvo était une chose moins habituel, mais l'attendre _lui,_ lui prenait chaque minutes, chaque secondes de sa journée, de son existence.

Lui. La personne qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Depuis la première et seule fois qu'il était venu dans son petit village d'East Blue. Pourtant, il s'agissait là d'un amour impossible, mais également d'un amour fusionnel, profond, presque parfait.

Il était un pirate, elle la tenancière d'un bar. Leur amour était né dès le premier regard, tel un coup de foudre.

Un an. Il s'agissait du temps qu'il était resté auprès d'elle avant de repartir, ne lui laissant qu'un souvenir et une promesse. Une promesse qu'il avait juré de réaliser, lui jurant qu'il reviendrait la voir et de l'aimer à nouveau, encore une fois et elle y croyait, alors elle attendrait. Toujours.

Il y avait aussi le cadeau qu'il avait fait à Luffy, celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Un chapeau de paille qui _le_ représentait. Comme il représentait son presque fils. Dès qu'elle le voyait, ses souvenirs ressurgissaient et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, comme au premier jour, comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Puis, Luffy aussi était parti afin de devenir pirate et de rejoindre son aimé sur les mers, ne laissant derrière lui que des photos et plus tard des mises à prix.

Pourtant l'espoir restait. Jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Jamais elle n'oublierait cette promesse d'amour. Jamais elle n'oublierait ses souvenirs. Elle l'attendrait le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour revenir, elle l'aimerait quoiqu'il arrive, mais surtout à jamais.

* * *

_**Reviews ?** Merci à Lara Croftdu31 et Estrella-san pour celle du précédant chapitre !_


	3. UsoppKaya

**Je prendrai soin de toi.**

_Les deux ans ont passé, les Mugiwaras sont de retour. Dans son village, Kaya apprend la nouvelle._

* * *

Kaya lisait un livre de médecine, comme toujours depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans. Son rêve de toujours était de devenir médecin et de soigner ceux qui en avait besoin, mais aussi et surtout ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle pouvait déjà soigner beaucoup de maladies, de blessures, seulement elle souhaitait toujours approfondir ses connaissances un peu plus chaque jours.

En réalité, son rêve était autre, mais Kaya ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte même si elle y pensait souvent. En effet, chaque jour elle repensait au premier ami qu'elle avait eu : Usopp. Celui qui avait été pendant longtemps le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire et rire avec ses histoires abracadabrante. Cependant, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de l'équipage dont il faisait parti. Cela la rendait très inquiète, elle avait été dépressive pendant un moment puis elle s'était reprise en main. Ce jour là, son rêve avait changé.

Pouvoir soigner Usopp était devenu sa priorité. Kaya n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, mais s'il revenait sur l'île alors elle prendrait soin de lui, comme il avait pris soin d'elle jadis. C'était son rêve, et elle se l'était promis.

Kaya referma son livre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de son manoir. Il était l'heure de se rendre au marché du village afin d'acheter quelques plantes pour fabriquer de nouveau médicaments. Elle était devenue amis avec beaucoup de villageois ces derniers mois, et ces même personnes lui avait confié que Usopp, malgré ses multiples mensonges et frasques, leurs manquait beaucoup.

Arrivée sur la place, elle remarqua un attroupement au centre. Curieuse, elle s'approcha du groupe et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Pour seule réponse elle reçu dans ses mains l'édition spéciale du journal.

Un sourire illumina son visage. Usopp était vivant et en bonne santé.

* * *

_**Reviews ?** Je remercie Estrella-san pour celle du précédent chapitre :)_


	4. De Garp à Luffy

**Sois Heureux**

_Après MarineFord, Garp écrit une lettre à son petit fils disparu._

* * *

Luffy.

Tu dois me détester encore plus, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aimerai un grand-père comme moi qui ne peut pas prendre soin de ses petits enfants ? Car oui, j'ai échoué à cette tâche. Échoué à vous garder en vie, à vous protéger. C'est en partie pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez des pirates Ace et toi, car en tant que Vice-Amiral je ne pouvais rien faire contre les personnes qui vous veulent du mal. À présent Ace est mort et toi... tu as disparu. Où es-tu ? Non. Es-tu toujours en vie ? Tu es fort après tout, alors je l'espère de tout cœur.

Et Dadan aussi. Quand je suis retourné à Fushia, elle était dans le bar de Makino. Sais-tu que son coup de poing fait mal ? Même sans Haki, mais tu ne sais sans doute pas de quoi il s'agit. Demande à ton amie Nico Robin, elle saura probablement te l'expliquer. Elle vous aimait beaucoup tu sais, sans pour autant le montrer. Moi-même je ne m'y attendais pas, du moins pas autant.

Néanmoins, si tu es heureux en tant que pirate, ça me va et cela me rend heureux. Alors peut-être que c'était ton destin de t'élever dans le monde de la piraterie ? Mais maudit sois le Roux pour t'avoir montré cette voie, être un marine c'est mieux ! Tu peux voler facilement autant de nourriture que tu le veux sans que ces idiots de cuistots ne le remarquent.

Je sais que tu dois énormément souffrir de la mort de Ace, comme la fait celle de Sabo il y a des années, mais je t'en pris, ne te laisse pas abattre. Tu es mon petit fils après tout, tu dois continuer à progresser et devenir encore plus fort. Alors, va sur le nouveau monde et réalise ton idiot de rêve, c'est ce que Ace aurait voulu.

Akainu paiera un jour, c'est une promesse.

J'espère pouvoir te revoir en bonne santé dans le nouveau monde.  
Ton grand-père.

* * *

_C'est mon avis sur l'état d'esprit de Garp après la guerre, j'espère qu'il est assez représentatif et qu'il vous plaira._ **Review please? **_Et merci à ceux qui en ont déjà mis jusqu'ici !_


	5. UsoppNami

**Une histoire de linges**

_Quand Sanji voit Usopp avec le linges sales de Nami, il se pose des questions._

* * *

« Usooooppeuuuh ! » hurla Sanji en accourant en direction du dis Usopp.

Le concerné se retourna légèrement tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber le mont de linges sales qu'il portait dans un équilibre précaire. C'est alors qu'il vit, ahuri, le cuisinier du Sunny courir dans sa direction, le visage rouge de colère.

« Sanji ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il sans se soucier de la rage dans laquelle était le blond. Il était bien trop joyeux pour ça.

« Que font tes sales pattes sur les affaires de Nami-swan ? Elle n'accepte jamais que quelqu'un y touche alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu les portes ! Sans compter qu'ils sont mélangés avec tes habits. Attends... tes habits ?! »

« Et bien Nami m'a juste demandé si je pouvais prendre son linge en même temps que le mien, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. » Usopp sourit intérieurement, cette expression correspondait bien à son nakama.

« … mélanger ton linges puant avec celui de Nami-swan, quelle honte. Et puis comment a-t-elle pu te le donner, sa cabine est à l'autre bout du bateau par rapport à la tienne (et pourquoi à toi et pas à moi ?) ! À moins que... » Sanji arrêta soudainement son monologue avant de commencer à imiter un poisson rouge. « Ne me dis pas que... »

« Que quoi ? De quoi tu parles bon sang ! »

« Et bien que... » Il baragouina une suite de mots incompréhensibles, le visage rouge de gène.

« Hein ? » Usopp commença à s'énerver légèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce crétin vienne lui gâcher sa bonne humeur ?

« Ce que veut dire le baka-cook, » commença Zoro qui passait par là pour se rendre à la cuisine chercher du saké et qui avait entendu la conversation, « c'est qu'il se demande si toi et Nami aviez partagé une chambre (d'où le linge en commun) et par conséquent le même lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ça le rend jaloux. »

Usopp regarda à nouveau Sanji pour voir qu'il était devenu encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, sans oublier qu'il n'avait pas relevé l'insulte du sabreur. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de repartir à la recherche de sa boisson sacré.

« Je ne te savais pas si prude Sanji et non je n'ai pas eu ce genre d'activité avec Nami et de toute manière je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec des dettes. Je vais d'ailleurs tout de suite amener son linge dans le bac à linges, salut. » dit Usopp avant de se détourner rapidement.

Toujours la tête dans le vague, le blond ne se rendit pas compte de l'absurdité de l'argument -qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la situation- et reparti vers sa cuisine en marmonnant que la vie était injuste.  
Caché derrière une porte, Nami soupira avant de faire un rapide constat. Usopp savait mieux mentir qu'il y a deux ans, mais il y avait encore quelques petits défauts à régler. Ce soir par exemple. Elle sourit amusée et retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

_J'essai d'innover en matière de couple, j'espère donc que ce Usopp/Nami -assez implicite- vous a plus. D'ailleurs je compte réutiliser ce pairing pour mon futur cross-over HP/One Piece ;) **Reviews?** Et merci à ceux qui en ont mis aux chapitres précédents ! Et BONNE ANNÉE ! :)_


	6. ZoLu

**Mon grand-amoureux.**

_Luffy donne un petit quelque chose à Zoro pour que celui-ci ne perde plus._

* * *

Assis sur la tête de lion du Sunny, Luffy souriait. Il n'y avait aucune raison particulière à ce sourire, il était juste heureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses nakamas pour pouvoir de nouveau rire et vivre des aventures avec eux, mais surtout, heureux de revoir Zoro.

Le sabreur lui avait particulièrement manqué pendant ces deux longues années, après tout n'était-il pas ce que l'on appelait un petit-ami ? Toutefois, Luffy trouvait cette appellation complètement stupide parce que Zoro n'était certainement pas petit -il était même plus grand que lui- et qu'il n'était pas son ami, mais son amoureux. Quand il avait fait par ce sa réflexion au principal concerné, celui-ci lui avait souri amusé.

_« Alors je serai ton grand-amoureux. »_

Zoro n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments à tout va ou encore à faire beaucoup de gestes tendres, du moins en public. Il préférait garder cela privée. « Jamais je ne deviendrai comme cet imbécile de Ero-cook et me mettre à tourbillonner autour de Luffy comme un crétin. Jamais ! » avait-il un jour proclamé.

Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Luffy malgré son habitude à toujours montrer ce qu'il ressentait, à la plus grande surprise de l'équipage. Leur capitaine se comportait avec Zoro devant les autres comme avec tout le monde, bien que l'on pouvait voir quelques différences : il chipait plus dans son assiette, lui souriait tout le temps ou avait plus de contacts corporels avec lui qu'avec un autre et dès qu'il s'ennuyait, il était la première personne que Luffy allait voir. Cela avait beaucoup étonné l'équipage des Mugiwara que celui-ci ne mette pas constamment en avant cette relation, relation qui n'était d'ailleurs connu que par eux.

Luffy sorti de sa contemplation de la mer pour retourner sur le pont où se trouvait Nami en train de lire et Usopp qui fabriquait des choses relativement suspecte -notamment à cause de la fumée rose et verte qui s'en dégager- avant de monter dans la vigie où il savait que Zoro se trouvait.

Arrivé à destination il remarqua tout de suite que celui-ci dormait. Il afficha une moue déçue, mais s'avança tout de même vers le sabreur. Quand il fut près de lui, il sortie un bout de papier de sa poche et le déposa sur les genoux de son 'grand-amoureux'. Luffy fronça les sourcils quand il constata que le papier s'avançait vers lui et allait bientôt tomber au sol. Il l'attrapa et le coinça sous l'un des sabres. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la vigie, il s'abaissa et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'épéiste avant de sortir un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. C'était une belle journée.

Au dos de ce papier, se trouvait une petite inscription.

_Comme ça, tu ne te perdras plus shishishi ! L._

* * *

**J'avoue que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais au départ, même si le thème est plus ou moins le même, mais j'aime bien ! Et vous? :D**


	7. SanjiLuffy

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

_Sanji aime les femmes, c'est un fait, mais il y a quelque chose qu'il aime plus encore._

* * *

Sanji haïssait les travesties. Le fait de savoir qu'un homme puisse avoir l'envie de devenir une femme ou inversement le rendait malade. Jamais il n'aurait l'envie de courtiser une femme qui était en réalité du sexe opposé. Il aimait les femmes telles qu'elles étaient, belle et douce -en excluant Nami bien évidemment-, de même que leurs formes et leurs goûts raffinées. Enfin, c'était ce que tout le monde croyait.

En effet, Sanji appréciait beaucoup le fait de flatter les femmes, de sans cesse les courtiser et répondre à leurs besoins sans hésiter. Mais il y avait une chose que le cuisinier aimait encore plus : rendre heureux l'homme qu'il aimait. La personne pour qui son cœur battait à chaque instant, une personne qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un an alors que lui était là, coincé sur cette horrible île rose. Sanji haïssait le fait de ne pas savoir où_ il_ était ni même de savoir s'_il_ allait bien depuis la perte de son frère et de sa participation à cette horrible guerre. Cependant, il devait attendre et rester là, sur cette île, encore un an avant de pouvoir_ le_ retrouver. Un an sans _lui_ à s'entraîner sans relâche pour son rêve, mais surtout... pour lui, _Luffy_.

* * *

**Franchement, je me suis épatée moi même ! J'ai réussis pour la première fois de ma vie à écrire un texte sans m'arrêter en cours de route -danse de la victoire-. Bon, ce n'est qu'un petit ficlet sans prétention écrit à quoi, 2h du mat? (et il est même corrigé!). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, perso' je l'aime bien même je ne trouve pas super-super la façon dont il est écrit. Merci d'avoir lu !**


	8. ShanksRobin

**Espoir d'une vie**

_Seule, c'est ainsi que vie Robin, mais peut-être qu'un jour cela changera._

* * *

La solitude. C'était un sentiment que Robin connaissait mieux que personne. L'archéologue avait passé plus de la moitié de sa vie à fuir le monde entier sans jamais trouver une personne l'acceptant telle qu'elle était. Chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait se fiait au dire du gouvernement ou avait pour ambition d'obtenir sa prime.

79 000 000 de berry.

Une somme qui pouvait changer le meilleur des gens... et en détruire d'autre.

_ Nico Robin, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! tonna une voix à l'entrée du bar dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Robin releva rapidement la tête du journal du jour pour tomber sur une trentaine de soldats accompagné d'un capitaine de la marine. L'archéologue se raidit et se tint prête. Apparemment le gouvernement avait décidé qu'il était temps de ne plus la laisser courir dans la nature, mais elle ne se laisserait pas capturer même si ses chances étaient de s'en sortir était faible dans un si petit endroit. Elle avait un rêve à réaliser et celui-ci ne se finirai pas à Impel Down.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre à sa droite, la sortie de secours qu'elle avait prévu en cas de problème, qui donnait dans une petite ruelle rejoignant de chaque côté deux rues commerçantes très prisé de la ville.

_ Veinte fleurs, murmura t-elle. Clutch !

Profitant de cette diversion et tentant de réprimer la douleur de ses 'bras' détruit par le Capitaine, plus fort que prévu. Robin poussa la fenêtre qu'elle avait ouverte en arrivant et sauta à l'extérieur. A peine eut-elle le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds que de nouveaux marines apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. L'archéologue blanchit. Une embuscade. Il n'y avait plus de doute, le gouvernement mondial voulait vraiment la faire disparaître.

Croisant ses bras, Robin commença à étrangler et immobiliser le plus d'officier possible, le tout en tentant de trouver une échappatoire. Cependant, la douleur qu'occasionnait ses bras tentant d'immobiliser le Capitaine, qui ne se gênait pas pour les couper, commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte. Mais Robin ne voulait pas abandonner, pas maintenant alors qu'elle était sur la piste de nouveaux phénoglyphes. Elle voulait _vivre_. Vivre et réaliser son rêve.

Malheureusement, la douleur et la fatigue incessante qu'elle supportait depuis des années à force d'être en alerte à chaque instant commençait à l'affaiblir. Alors qu'elle allait lâcher son pouvoir, elle sentit une sensation lourde sur tout son corps, mais aussi dans son esprit. Comme si on la poussait à tomber. Résistant du mieux qu'elle put à cette force, elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genoux, le souffle court. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle force, une telle _volonté_ de la faire plier bien qu'elle puisse sentir que cela ne lui était pas destiné. À présent, alors qu'elle entendait le son de corps tombant au sol, une question occupait son esprit. Qui avait fait _ça _? Non. Qui pouvait faire ça ? Qui avait le pouvoir de maitriser un tel _Haki _?

Des pas se rapprochaient d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de deviner si cette personne, qui l'avait manifestement sauvé de son plein grès, était un ennemi... ou un ami. Méfiante, elle releva la tête pour tomber sur une silhouette d'homme qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. L'homme émit un rire amusé à son air stupéfait avant de lui tendre son unique main, lui proposant son aide.

Robin ne savait que faire. Devait-elle accepter ou était-ce un piège venant de l'un des hommes les plus primé du monde de la piraterie. Malgré ses incertitudes, elle ressentit un faible espoir dans son cœur. Jamais un tel homme n'aurait besoin de sa prime et elle ne devait surement rien représenter pour lui. Alors, Robin espéra et leva sa main tremblante vers celle de l'autre. Pouvait-elle croire en ce sentiment qui submergeait son être ? Regardant les yeux de son premier sauveur, elle abdiqua. Peut-être aurait-elle du se sauver, mais l'espoir qu'un homme accepte enfin de l'aider sans contrainte l'empêchait de penser clairement. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'elle devrait peut-être se méfier et se sauver pour continuer son chemin. Mais son cœur l'obligeait à croire en cette espoir fou et alors, peut-être elle ne serait plus seule. Peut-être.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai mis des jours et des jours à retravailler chaque phrase et ça me semble bien, mais j'aimerai votre avis ! Sinon allez au premier chapitre, j'ai remplacé le LuNa par une petite note assez importante et un micro-ficlet ZoLu (Que je comptes développez et reposter). **Donnez votre avis** sur ce texte là également. Merci d'avoir lu ! _Prochainement : LuHan (écrit, reste à corriger et retaper sur ordi, enfin, quand il sera réparé...)


	9. LuffyHancock

**Une ombre à l'horizon**

_Il s'éloigne de plus en plus vers son destin, mais Hancock, elle, sera heureuse. Tant que lui le sera._

* * *

Hancock soupira en voyant la barque s'éloigner du navire des pirates Kuja. Il était parti, malheureusement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps auprès d'elle, mais il avait un rêve à réaliser. Ainsi l'Impératrice pirate espérait de tout son cœur qu'il y arrive sans trop de problèmes. Celle-ci ne voulait pas le retrouver brisé que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement comme deux ans auparavant.

Voir son corps si meurtri l'avais bouleversé comme jamais depuis qu'elle était sortie des griffes des Tenryubitos. Ressentant ainsi des sentiments qu'elle avait crus ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir pour quelqu'un autre que ses sœurs. Désespoir et amour. Un amour si fort pour ce jeune homme a l'apparence si frêle et pourtant si fort ; mais surtout pour le seul homme que la pirate respectait réellement.

Hancock observa la mer où seul une ombre à l'horizon témoignait de la traversée du futur seigneur des pirates.

Un sourire niais apparu sur le visage habituellement de glace de l'Impératrice. Celle-ci se considérait comme chanceuse d'avoir pu être aimé par cet homme, car oui, son amour lui avait également été retourné. Certes, elle avait eu du mal à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Presque quatre mois, mais depuis cette soirée enneigé et pleine de promesse son monde était devenu comme un rêve. Un rêve absolument magnifique qui s'assombrissait ce matin-là. Lors de son départ.

Une unique larme roula sur sa joue. Néanmoins, si Luffy était heureux alors, même malgré la distance, Hancock l'était aussi, heureuse pour lui.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Comme d'hab', ce n'est pas ce que je voulais écrire au départ - j'y arriverai un jour, j'y arriverai - ! Il y aurait du y avoir une scène d'action, mais pas moyen de l'écrire... Bref, j'espère que vous aimez quand même ! Le prochain sera un ZoLu de nouveau !_


End file.
